Lizzie's Night Out
by SensationalShay
Summary: Lizzie has a date with an older man...who is NOT Red.


A/N: The idea of Lizzie going out on a date with a man Red's age came to me three nights ago. I literally got up out of bed, got on the computer and started writing this LOL

Slight mention of Tom in this story but he had to be known for it to work.

No Hudson though :(

All mistakes are mine and mine alone.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Wish I did but I don't.

* * *

The Post Office. Monday. 1PM -

"Liz what's wrong?"

Meera's voice brought Elizabeth Keen out of her day dreaming fog. She blinked and looked over to see Meera, Ressler and Aram standing next to her. She had originally gone into the break room for coffee.

"Oh nothing I was just thinking." Lizzie said looking down. She was still holding her empty coffee cup.

"About what? You were like a million miles away." Meera said.

Lizzie shook her head before saying, "It's just…it's been almost 5 months since my divorce. I didn't realize it had been that long."

A year ago Lizzie had caught Tom, her husband of 3 years, cheating on her with a substitute teacher at the school where he worked and 6 months later the paper work was signed and the divorce finalized.

In the past year, Lizzie life changed drastically. Past 18 months if she were being honest. What with her father passing away, the divorce and moving out of her and Tom's home into her own two bedroom/two bath condo, it seemed like her life was just one drastic change after another. And the whole thing with Red was something else all together. Four months before filing for divorce, Raymond Reddington, the FBI's Fourth Most Wanted Man, came storming into her life. That's when it all started Lizzie thought. When Red turned himself over to the FBI and insisted that he would only speak to her, that's when her life took a sudden left turn.

"Wow I didn't realized it had been that long." Ressler said sitting down at one of the break room tables.

"I know. It just hit me all of sudden." Lizzie said taking a spot at the table.

"Are you lonely? Have you been out on a date since the divorce?" Meera asked as she and Aram sat down.

"When have I had time to date? Red has kept all of us busy the last few months." Lizzie said sidestepping the lonely question.

And it was true. The FBI were catching Blacklisters left and right. When he first made his deal with the FBI, he would give them one name every few weeks or so but in the last few months, it seemed like Red was on the war path. He was giving them names as fast as they could catch them. There hadn't been time for much else in Lizzie's life.

"Maybe that's what you need? Take a day off and go out on a date. Have fun. Matter of fact, we could all stand for a day off." Meera said.

"You got that right." Ressler said.

"You know I bet I could find you find someone Liz. I have tons of friends who would give their right arm to go out with you. You're a catch!" Aram said.

"Oh I don't know." Lizzie said with a frown.

"Oh go on! It's a date. It doesn't have to end with you at the alter in a white dress. Go out and have a conversation with someone other then us about something that isn't illegal." Meera said.

Lizzie thought for a moment before saying, "Maybe you're right. It does seem like all I talk about to anyone anymore is killing and death."

Meera, Ressler and Aram nodded.

"Ok Aram. I'll take you up on it!" Lizzie said to Aram.

"Great! Give me a couple of days and I'll have you a guy." Aram said with a smile.

Lizzie smiled and nodded.

* * *

The Post Office. Wednesday. 10:10AM -

"So where is Harold? It's after 10AM and he's still not in. That's very unprofessional." Red said with a grin.

Red, Lizzie, Ressler and Meera were sitting in the conference room at the Post Office waiting for Director Cooper to arrive. Apparently Red has another name. Surprise! Surprise!

"He had to be at FBI Headquarters at 8AM this morning. He had a meeting with some of the big wigs." Meera said from her chair.

"Since the disappearance of Diane Fowler, they seem to be giving Cooper more power, authority and responsibility as of late." Ressler said.

Just then Aram came into the conference room.

"Since, Cooper isn't here yet I thought this would be a good time to tell you Liz." Aram said sitting down next to her.

"Tell me what?"

"HAVE I GOT THE 250 GUYS FOR YOU!" Aram exclaimed with a grin.

"What?" Lizzie asked laughing.

"Your date remember?"

"Oh…right. I forgot." Lizzie said with a giggle.

"I'm telling you, I just showed some of my friends your picture and they are killing themselves trying to get to you. They're giving me stuff, taking me places. I've never in my life been sucked up to this much! It's incredible!" Aram said smiling.

Lizzie laughed at how happy Aram looked.

"So do you have one for her or are you going to continue pimping her out for free stuff?" Meera asked with a grin.

"Well…I was going to draw it out awhile but I started to feel guilty at the thought of doing that." Aram said with a frown. "So here. I've narrowed it down to 3 guys. Here's a little background information on them all. Take your pick. And remember if you don't like these guys, I've got tons more!"

Aram handed Lizzie over a file folder. She missed the murderous look Red was giving Aram.

"Let's see. Bachelor number one. Boston Wyatt, 32 years old, never been married and no children." Lizzie read.

"Boston is the chef and owner at a steakhouse about an hour from here." Aram said.

"What no pictures?" Meera asked leaning over the table to have a look at the file.

"No. I thought she would want to go out with them for things she has in common with them. Do you not do that? I got pictures. I can get you pictures!" Aram said quickly, turning his head back and forth between Meera and Lizzie.

Lizzie laughed and said, "Calm down Aram. It's ok. Yes I do want to go out with someone I can talk to and have fun with. Not just their looks."

Meera rolled her eyes but said nothing.

Lizzie smiled at Meera before turning to the next page. "Bachelor number two. Alastair Thornton, 38 years old, married once and divorced four years ago, no children."

"What does he do?" Ressler asked.

"He's a computer software engineer for Apple. He works at their New York Office." Aram said with a grimace.

"He lives in New York?! That's like a four hour drive!" Lizzie exclaimed.

"Only a little over three by train. That's not that far." Aram said.

Lizzie frowned and shook her head. "I don't think so Aram."

Red, who sat the end of the table, smiled slightly but continued to say nothing.

Lizzie turned to the last page. "Bachelor number three. Grayson Harrington….Grayson Harrington? The District Judge?"

"Yeah. Now he lives just right uptown."

"Grayson Harrington, 52 years old, married once and widower five years ago, two children, one boy and one girl. Ages 23 and 21. Oh I don't know Aram."

"Oh come on Liz. He's a good man! Yeah he's a little older then you but that shouldn't matter."

"That's not it at all Aram. It's just his oldest is only seven years younger then me. Isn't that kind of weird?" Lizzie asked looking at Meera and Ressler.

"Yes." Ressler said.

"No." Meera said at the same time.

"You don't think that's weird?!" Ressler asked Meera.

"No. Look it's just a date.' Meera said.

"But what if it turns into more then a date. What if they really hit it off. Then what?" Ressler asked.

"Then it won't matter then either."

Ressler rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Not to mention how old he is."

"He's not old. He's a good friend of mine." Aram said.

"He's 22 years older then she is. Sorry Keen but that's creepy. He's old enough to be your father." Ressler said.

"What does age have to do with it? Grayson is a good man. Smart, hardworking, funny, clever. He and Liz have tons of things in common. Plus he doesn't look or act 52! He keeps himself in great shape. That's how I know him. We met at the gym about four years ago."

Lizzie stayed quiet through her co workers debate. As a Judge they would have a lot of things in common and he would be understanding of her job and what it all involved. Tom always got upset when she had to leave town at a moments notice and he was always uncomfortable with having guns and bullets in the house. A Judge wouldn't make a big deal out of that. And she knew what he looked like. He was an incredibly good looking man and dressed like a million bucks.

"Well Liz? I know you said no to Alastair but what about the other two? Or should I find you some more guys?" Aram said.

The room was silent and all eyes were on her as Lizzie sat thinking.

"No don't get anyone else. I think I'd like to meet Grayson." Lizzie said with a smile as she looked at Aram.

"Oh my God." Ressler said with a frown.

"Alright!" Meera said slapping her palm down on the desk.

"Great! I'll call Grayson tonight and give him your number. You guys can decide where you would like to meet." Aram said smiling.

Lizzie nodded. She turned her head to the head of the table and saw Red looking angrier then she had never seen anyone look.

"What?" Lizzie asked him.

But before he could reply, Cooper walked into the conference room cutting off all talking.

What's his problem, Lizzie thought to herself as Cooper motioned for Red to start the meeting.

* * *

Nearly an hour later, Cooper wrapped up the meeting and sent everybody on their way. As Lizzie made her way out of the conference room, Red touched her elbow. She stopped walking, turned and looked up at him.

"Walk me to my car Elizabeth." He says.

Lizzie's eyebrows shoot up in surprise. He never calls me by my full name she thought to herself. Red, never letting go of her elbow, walks them both to the elevator.

"Red what's going on?" Lizzie asked as the elevator doors began to shut.

Red shakes his head and remains quiet on their descent down to the parking garage.

When the elevator doors open, Lizzie saw Dembe standing by the black four door Mercedes that was parked in front of her own car.

"Get in." Red says to her, opening the passenger side back door. Lizzie frowned at being told what to do but got in the car anyways. Red walked around the trunk of the car, had a few words with Dembe before he joined her in the backseat. After shutting his door, Red took off his hat, placed it on his knee and turned his head to look at her.

They both stared at each other for several seconds before Lizzie said, "Well?"

Red chewed on the inside of his cheek before answering.

"Lizzie I don't think it's a very good idea for you to go out with Judge Harrington."

Lizzie's eyebrow shot up once again. That was not at all what she expected him to say.

"Why not?" Lizzie asked. She thought for a brief moment and said, "Oh God! Is he on the Blacklist?"

Red was silent as he seriously considered saying yes. It would be very easy to put something on him, make it look like he was the criminal of all criminals but to do that Red knew he would have to lie. Out and out lie to Lizzie. And he knew he just couldn't do that.

"No Lizzie. He's not on the Blacklist."

"But he is a criminal? What does he do? Not pay his taxes? Drugs? Hangs around with hookers?" Lizzie asked frowning.

"No. Judge Harrington is a model citizen as far as I know. I've never met him but I've never heard anything bad about him." Red says.

Lizzie cocked her head to one side as she looked at Red.

"Then why shouldn't I go out with him?"

Red was silent as he chewed on his inside lip before saying, "I happen to agree with Ressler. He's much to old for you."

Lizzie could feel a smile forming on her face.

"He's to "old" for me? Red I'm not sure if you just insulted him or yourself." She said with a laugh. "He's the same age you are."

Red frowned as he said, "Yes well be that as it may, I still think it's in poor taste. I mean as you said, he does have children whom are not that much younger then you. And he is a widower. How would that look to people?"

Lizzie couldn't stop smiling. She knew exactly what Red's problem was. He didn't want her spending time with anyone other then him. That's why since the divorce he's been loading her down with work. So she wouldn't have time for anything else.

"Well Red thank you for your concern but really it's just a date. Dinner most likely. It's not that big of a deal. I think my reputation can handle one dinner."

Red continued to frown but nodded. Lizzie had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing at the look on his face. She knew she should get mad. Be furious that he was once again involving himself into her personal life. Telling her who she should and should not go out with but try as she might, she just couldn't get upset. The idea that Raymond Reddington, a man who could strike fear in any criminal with just a look, was acting like a jealous little kid who wasn't getting all of his mother's attention, was just to funny.

"Well I better get back to work. We have a lot of work to do if we're going to take down your next guy." Lizzie said.

Red nodded before reaching into his inside suit pocket. pulling out his sunglasses and slipping them on his face.

He looks awfully young when he pouts, Lizzie thought to herself as she opened her door and got out of the car. She gave Dembe a nod as she walked around the trunk of the car, heading back to the elevators. As she stepped inside, she watched Dembe pull out of the underground parking garage, smoothly and efficiently. She couldn't help but laugh at the thought of what would happen had Red been driving that car.

* * *

It was well after 9PM when Lizzie let herself into her home. She was dead tired and just wanted to eat some left over Chinese, take a soak in the tub and go to bed. Lizzie had just slipped off her boots when her cell phone rang.

Sighing, she got up from the sofa to walk over to get her phone that was in her purse she put on the kitchen table. She didn't recognized the number when she looked at the caller ID but answered it anyways.

"Agent Keen." She said into the phone.

"Elizabeth? This is Grayson Harrington. Aram gave me your number. Am I calling at a bad time?" Said a very deep voice.

Lizzie could feel her heart start to speed up.

"No. No not at all. I just got home. How are you?" She said politely with a grin on her face.

"I'm really good. Aram told me you put in long hours and I told him I did as well but I think you have me beat! I've been home for nearly two hours now." Grayson said with laugh.

Lizzie laughed and said, "We had a break through in a case we're working on so everyone had to stay later then we would have liked."

"Aram told me you were one of the best agents the FBI has on it's roster and that your capture rate was through the roof."

"Well things have been going pretty good for the FBI in the last few months. Getting a lot of criminals off the streets which I guess is a good thing but it's hell on my beauty sleep." Lizzie said with a giggle.

"I bet. Listen is there anyway you could squeeze in a dinner with a lonely man who desperately needs the company?"

"I think I could try and do that." Lizzie said with a laugh. "When?"

"Anytime would be good for me. You pick the time and place and I'll be there." Grayson said.

"How about Saturday night? I should be done with my case and if so I'll have the whole weekend free." Lizzie said.

"Saturday it is!"

"As far as the place, you better pick that. I live on Chinese take out and cold pizza." Lizzie said.

She heard Grayson laugh before he said, "How about the CityZen Restaurant? It's inside the Mandarin Oriental Hotel downtown. The chef does an amazing six course tasting menu and their wine list is exquisite."

"Sounds great! I'll meet you there at say 7 o'clock?"

"Perfect. I will see you then."

"I look forward to it Grayson."

"Me too. Have a wonderful night Elizabeth. Or what's left of your night."

"Thank you, you too."

"Bye."

"Bye." Lizzie said before pressing the red End Call button on her phone. She exhaled a breath of air from her lungs before sitting down in one of the kitchen chairs. She had a date! But try as she might, she couldn't help but think of Red. Grayson reminded her so much of Red which was ridiculous since she just talked to him but he did. He had a sense of humor and was very polite. Also, CityZen was just the type of place Red would go for dinner. He loved having meals that were multiple courses, he was an expert on good wine and the Mandarin Oriental Hotel was right up there with the type of hotels Red would stay in. Anything less then four stars was just unacceptable. Lizzie frowned at her train of thought before she shook her head, got up from the chair and made her way into the kitchen to heat up her dinner.

* * *

Lizzie's Home. Saturday Afternoon. 12:55PM.

Lizzie had been standing in her closet for the last 20 minutes trying to decide what to wear for her date with Grayson that night. Everything she had were her work clothes, i.e., dress slacks, blouses, jackets, long coats. Clothing that is easy to move around in, comfortable and would hide her gun. The few dresses she owned were nice but very FBI'ish. Standard, no frills, black. She was going out on her first date with a man in months. She wanted to look nice and treat the evening as it should be, as a first date.

She finally decided on a knee length, sleeveless silk dress that had a wide black belt with a large gold buckle at the waist that she had bought over a year ago but never wore. She bought it simply because she fell in love with the color. It was the most beautiful shade of copper she had ever seen. She decided to pair it with a pair of copper and black heels and a matching clutch. A perfect first date outfit.

She had really been looking forward to that night all week. Since Red brought them their next Blacklister Wednesday morning, all she and the team had done was work. But it all paid off when they finally caught the guy late last night. She was happy another criminal was off the streets but also because she really didn't want to have to call Grayson back and tell him she couldn't make their date since she was still working a case.

She had not seen nor heard from Red since Wednesday in the parking garage. Who knew that when he didn't get his way, Red could give you the silent treatment better then most women! She had called the night before to tell him they caught number 111 on his list but Dembe had said he couldn't come to the phone but he would let him know of the news. Lizzie wondered if Red was really busy or if he was still sulking over her going out with Grayson.

Lizzie, having decided what to wear, walking out of her closet and into her bedroom. Noticing the time on her alarm clock, Lizzie ran into the living room to put on her shoes and coat. She had a 1:30PM appointment to get her nails and toes done and then a 2:30PM appointment to get her hair shaped up.

I better hustle if I'm going to stop by Starbucks on the way to the nail salon, Lizzie thought to herself. She grabbed her purse, phone and keys off the counter and ran out the front door.

* * *

Lizzie's House. Saturday Night. 6:27PM.

Lizzie gave herself one last look in her bathroom mirror. She had spent the last hour and a half working on her hair and make-up. She looked pretty good even if she said so herself. She was slightly nervous but that was to be expected. She exhaled and turned to leave the bathroom.

In her bedroom, she stuffed her powder compact, lipstick, house key, debit card, a small amount of cash, cell phone and her pepper spray in to her clutch. You can take the girl out of the FBI but you can't take the FBI out of the girl, Lizzie thought to herself with a laugh. After slipping on her heels, Lizzie picked up her purse, turned off the bedroom lights and left the room. Once in the living room, she opened her coat closet that was by the front door and picked out her nicest black dress coat that she never wore to work. As she put it on, she turned off the living room lights, opened her front door and left her apartment.

She had decided to take a cab to the hotel instead of driving her own car. If things went really well, she would have Grayson take her home and if not then she would just take another cab.

The Saturday night traffic was a little heavier then usual but the cab driver pulled up in front of the hotel six minutes till seven. The valet ran up to the cab and opened her door as Lizzie was paying her fare. After accepting his hand to help her out of the car, she turned and shut the back door.

"The lobby is straight ahead of you Ma'am." The valet said.

"Oh I'm meeting someone for dinner."

"Oh I see. CityZen is located to the right of the check in desk. There is a long hallway that will lead you right to it. You can't miss it."

"Thank you." Lizzie said with a smile.

Lizzie began her walk inside the hotel and immediately noticed the check in desk. Passing by, she saw the hallway and followed the small crowd of people also heading there for dinner. Once arriving, she waited patiently for the maitre d' to seat the two couples in front of her. While she waited she took in her surroundings. The first thing she noticed was the fact that were no booths just tables in all sizes. All the tables were covered with one blue and one white tablecloth. There was a massive dark cherry wood and glass bar along the left side of the room. The rest of the room was wide open. The walls of the restaurant were decorated in various patterns and framed art work.

"May I help you Ma'am?" The maitre d' said arriving back at his podium.

"Yes I'm meeting a man. Judge Grayson Harrington? Has he arrived yet?"

"Oh yes Ma'am. Follow me please." He said as he turned.

Lizzie followed him through the main dining area and into one of the back corners. She noticed Grayson right off sitting at a small, intimate table for two. He glanced up from looking over his menu and saw her approach. He smiled at her and stood up when she arrived at the table. He was dressed very handsomely in a black suit, white dress shirt and royal blue tie.

"Elizabeth. So lovely to meet you in person." Grayson said holding out his hand.

"Yes you too." Lizzie responded with a smile as she returned his hand shake.

The maitre d' pulled out her chair, Lizzie thanked him, slipped off her coat and sat down.

"Your server will be right with you to take your drink order Ma'am." The maitre D' said before he left. Lizzie noticed as she sat down, Grayson had ordered what looked to be bourbon.

As Lizzie placed her clutch in her lap she looked up to see Grayson looking at her with a smile.

"Elizabeth you look lovely. Aram has told me so much about you." Grayson said.

"Really? He's told me very little about you. He did say you two met at the gym." Lizzie said.

"Yes that's right. We were running on side by side treadmills and started talking. That was a little over four years ago. He's a good friend."

Before she could reply, their server appeared holding a tray that had a very familiar dark purple drink on top of it.

"Excuse me Ma'am. This is from the gentlemen at that table over there." The waiter pointed across the room.

Lizzie knew who it was from before she ever looked over. Raymond Reddington was sitting at a four person square table not far from her. He was sitting with Dembe, a Hispanic man whom she had never seen before and…Mr. Kaplan?! When she made eye contact with Red, he gave her one of his cocky grins and raised his customary glass of scotch her way.

"He asked I bring you one of our very famous Aviation Cocktails. May I?" The waiter said, asking if she would accept the drink. She nodded and the waiter sat the drink down before walking away.

"A friend of yours?" Grayson asked.

"No not really. We work together on occasion." Lizzie said, very annoyed but tried her best to not let it show. How did he know she would be here? She hadn't mentioned it to anyone at the Post Office where they were going. She was sure he was still having her followed by his personal security but he was here before she was. Did he have her cell phone tapped?

"Oh is he an agent too?" Grayson asked.

"No not an agent. He's more like outside help. We bring him in on various cases. Those at the table are some of his contractors that work for him."

"Quite a coincidence running into them here." Grayson said.

Yeah. A coincidence. Coincidence my foot, Lizzie thought snidely to herself.

"Do you want to go over to him? Say hello." Grayson asked.

"No. No I'll speak to him later I'm sure. I'm off the clock anyways." Lizzie said looking at him with a smile.

The evening continued without any more interference from Red but Lizzie couldn't stop focusing on him. And that's just what he wants Lizzie thought to herself. All throughout the night, Lizzie couldn't help but give side eyed looks to his table and every time she did, she found him staring at her. Why was he here? To ruin her date? If so why? What were his reasons. And why on Earth was Mr. Kaplan here?

Lizzie remembered the day she first met Mr. Kaplan. Red had given her the information in the back of that ambulance the day Anlso Garrick overtook the FBI Blacksite. She remembered making the call and in her head he was going to be massive in size, tough as nails, a true bad ass. But when she opened that apartment door, what she got was a small woman who looked like someone's grandmother who baked cookies and knitted all day. Lizzie remembered Mr. Kaplan's big black handbag she carried with her and all the various things it held. That same black handbag was currently hanging on the back of the chair arm. She wasn't ashamed to admit it. Mr. Kaplan creeped her out.

It was clear Red and his companions were done with their dinner. Their table had been cleared of all dishes and all that was left were their drinks and it had been that way for well over 30 minutes. Red was purposely staying to watch her.

The meal that her and Grayson had was magnificent. As Grayson had said their six course tasting meal was perfection and she truly enjoyed it.

Grayson.

He really was a good man and Lizzie tried her best to focus on him and all he was saying. He talked about his career as an attorney at a private law firm for many years before making the decision to become Judge. He spoke very fondly about his children, whom he seemed to be very close to. He even spoke about his wife who passed away from breast cancer. She told him about her career as a criminal profiler which he found to be very fascinating. She even spoke briefly about Sam. Throughout the evening they even discovered how many things they had in common.

For all intents and purposes, it was the perfect first date. However, try as she might Lizzie knew she wasn't giving Grayson all of her attention. Red's presence had thrown her off. Grayson however didn't seem to noticed and if he did, he was to much of a gentleman to mention it.

As their date came to an end, Grayson paid the check, came around to her side of the table, pulled out her chair and began to help her put on her coat.

"Do you want to say goodnight to your co-worker?" Grayson had asked putting on his own coat.

"Oh no that's ok. I'll see him tomorrow I'm sure." Lizzie said, knowing full well she would be seeing or at least talking to Red later that same night.

"I'll walk you to your car then." Grayson said, extending his arm to her.

"Oh I took a cab." Lizzie replied slipping her arm into his.

"Then may I escort you home?"

"Well if it's not an inconvenience, yes. Thank you."

Grayson and Lizzie walked through the restaurant, out of the main entrance and down the long hallway leading back into the hotel. When they stepped outside, Grayson handed the valet his parking ticket and they stood outside the hotel making small talk. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Dembe make his way out of a side door on the side of the hotel, walking to the parking lot across the street.

Of course Red would never allow his car to be parked with everyone else's, Lizzie thought to herself. And where in the world was there another exit in that restaurant? Lizzie recalled looking around the restaurant when she first arrived to noticed the lay out and she couldn't remember ever seeing a second exit.

Please don't let Red walk out here and make a scene, Lizzie repeated to herself as she and Grayson waited. But of course the gods were not on her side because just a minute or so after Dembe walked out, Red and his two other dining companions made their way through the hotel lobby. Lizzie whipped her head around to look for the valet.

What is taking that guy so damn long, Lizzie thought to herself. I wouldn't be surprised if Red had slipped him a few bucks and told him to take his time retrieving their car.

"Good evening Lizzie. Judge Harrington." Lizzie heard Red say behind them.

Lizzie closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath before plastering a smile on her face and turning around.

"Red. Good to see you. And you again Mr.…." Lizzie said.

"Hernandez. Carlos Hernandez and of course you remember Susan." Red said. Both Carlos and "Susan" nodded to Lizzie.

"Yes of course. Red you seem to know Grayson. Grayson this is Raymond Reddington."

Grayson and Red locked eyes before manners overruled and Grayson put out his hand.

"Mr. Reddington. Elizabeth tells me you two work together on occasion."

Red returned his handshake and said, "Yes we do. I'm not with the FBI though."

"Yes she said you were a contractor of sorts."

"I suppose so. I remember you from that article the Washington Post did on you last month. It said it seemed you were slowing making your way from ruling civil cases and going into criminal cases. Is this true?

Grayson looked taken back but then said, "Yes. Yes that's true. Over the last year the criminal department has been in need of more Judges so I've been taking over a few."

"Very wise move. I find criminals so much more fascinating then people fighting each other over who owed whom money for back rent. Criminals are so…fun!" Red said with a smile.

"Yes…indeed." Grayson said softly, frowning slightly at Red.

At that moment Dembe pulled into the covered car port and Mr. Hernandez and "Susan" slipped inside. Hernandez in the front with Dembe and Mr. Kaplan in the backseat on passenger side.

"Well I better be off. Lizzie I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening. I imagine I will be seeing you very soon." Red said stepping close to Lizzie with a grin.

Lizzie frowned before saying, "Yes I suppose you will."

"Judge a pleasure meeting you. Have a good night." Red said once again holding out his hand.

"Yes you as well Mr. Reddington." Grayson said returning his handshake.

Red nodded before walking around the front of the car and sliding into the back seat behind Dembe. Just as Dembe pulled away, the valet finally pulled Grayson's hunter green four door Jaguar in front of them.

"Sir." The valet said to Grayson as he climbed out of the car. Grayson opened the passenger side door and Lizzie got in. As Grayson walked around the front, Lizzie saw him slip the valet a tip, before he got behind the wheel of his car and pulled away.

"Your friend seems to be a very intimidating man." Grayson said out into the traffic.

"Red? Yes I suppose he could be. Not to me of course but I have seen him scare the living daylights out of other people. Whether it be on purpose or by accident." Lizzie said.

Grayson laughed at her response.

Throughout the drive, Lizzie once again tried to keep her mind on Grayson but all she could think about was Red. And the more she thought about him, the angrier she got. How dare he intrude on her personal life the way he did tonight! She remembered the last time she told Red to stay out of her personal life and he had offered to walk away. Walk away from his list and her, for good. At the time she wasn't ready for him to leave. There was still so much to do and find out about. But enough was enough! She was off the clock, on her own time and what he did tonight was over the line!

The drive to her home didn't take long. She half expected to see a black Mercedes parked outside her apartment building but the street was clear of any fancy foreign cars. Lizzie unbuckled her seat belt as Grayson walked around the front of the car to open her door. They didn't speak as he walked her to the main front door of the building.

"I will leave you here Elizabeth." Grayson said.

Lizzie looked at him in surprise. "Why?"

Grayson smiled slightly before saying, "I would imagine it would be rather awkward with the three of us standing in your living room."

Lizzie frowned. "I live alone Grayson."

"Yes but I'm sure your co-worker is waiting for you in your home as we speak. I would really rather not have a run in with him if I can help it."

"Red? Why on Earth would you think Red is in my house? We work together. That is all."

Grayson smiled. "To you, you may be just co-workers but to him, it's something else. Your friend was waiting at his table when I arrived at the restaurant tonight. He stared bullet holes into my head till you arrived. I assumed he was just a family member of someone I sent to jail once upon a time and thought nothing of it. But when you arrived and recognized him, I understood immediately what was going on. It's very clear the man cares for you deeply.

Lizzie frowned and shook her head. "Grayson I'm so sorry. There really isn't anything between us other then work. I'm so sorry if he made you uncomfortable."

"It's quite alright Elizabeth. You should perhaps make your feelings known to Mr. Reddington before we go out again. I'm not sure who frightens me more. Reddington, his driver, the man with the gang tattoo on his neck or the elderly woman." Grayson said laughing. "Now that I think about it, most definitely the woman!"

Lizzie laughed out loud.

"I like you very much Elizabeth but like I said, you need to speak with him."

Lizzie frowned once again and looked down. "Yes I suppose I do. Again Grayson I'm so sorry! I really did have a wonderful night with you."

"Maybe we will see each other again someday. If only as friends?" Grayson said.

"Yes." Lizzie nodded. "I would really like that. You're a wonderful man."

Grayson smiled before he leaned down and kissed Lizzie on the cheek. He gave her quick hug before walking back to his car. Lizzie watched as he got in his car and pulled away. She was sad to see him go. She really did like him. As she stepped inside the lobby of her building, she began thinking about what Grayson had said about Red. Did Red have feelings for her? Is that why he came into her life the way he did? It wasn't as if Red could just introduced himself on the street and ask her out. He was a wanted criminal. Was turning himself into the FBI the way he did, the only way to meet her? The only way to be honest with her about who he was?

Lizzie was very confused as she took the elevator up to her apartment. Her apartment! Grayson said Red was for sure in there. He wasn't was he? She didn't see the his car and he never went anywhere without Dembe. Of course just because she didn't see either Dembe or the car didn't mean anything.

Was he going to be waiting for her in her living room when she walked in? The anger she had had earlier in the night was still there but had dulled quite a bit since Grayson's words filled her mind.

Stepping off the elevator and walking down the long hallway to her front door, Lizzie heart started beating faster and faster. Should she start a fight with Red about him invading her personal life or should she stay calm and demand that they talk about what was going on between them? However, it was totally possible that if she started fighting with Red, it would open up a discussion about his feelings for her anyways.

Arriving at her door, Lizzie slowly took her house key out of her clutch and slid it into the lock. Taking one finale breath she turned the key, opened the door and stepped inside the dark space.

Whatever happens, happens Lizzie thought to herself. Let the chips fall where they may.

The End!

A/N: I know! I know! I ended this on a bit of a cliff hanger LOL But this one shot was already 28 pages long! Maybe somewhere down the line I will write a part 2 to this but until then…

I do hope you enjoyed it! Review!

Also one last thing, I have included links in my profile of the outfits I have described Lizzie wearing in several of my stories. Check it out :)


End file.
